Harry Potter and the Knights of Ulysses
by arukas03
Summary: The magical world is home to some of the most dangerous creatures that anyone could imagine, namely wizards and witches. However, beyond these gifted people exists another force that can never be controlled. Book 6, rewrite completed. HHr, romance and acx
1. A note to readers

For those of you hoping to see an update to this story I wish to apologize

For those of you hoping to see an update to this story I wish to apologize. Having received a rather enlightening review recently I have finally summed up the motivation to take down this story and begin a major re-write.

For some time now I have been unhappy with how it was (and wasn't) moving and the story was suffering because of this. Plot inconsistencies were everywhere, canon issues were common and the fic was suffering hugely from being a fifth year story converted into a sixth year one with minimal reworking.

The main contributing factors to the story's issues I think were as follows:

Having been written over an unbelievably long FOUR YEARS (with a two year gap of no writing in the middle) the story's overall plot has changed a lot in my head and I lost track of a lot of things

Changing to a sixth year fic seemed easy but looking back through the story now I realize I stuffed it up majorly

I was lazy when I wrote sections of this and didn't bother to do the most basic of checks

The characters in the story had evolved into something I didn't like anymore

In short this story failed to (in my opinion) properly represent me as a writer. While it was all my work and I thought some of it was good, I know I am capable of constructing a much better story.

So my hat goes off the that ballsy reviewer who sent me a small book of issues. I thank you (genuinely) for giving me the motivation to attempt this re-write. I hope the finished product will be of a higher standard.

Thank you to everyone who read the old version. As a side note it would loosely be possible to just pick the story up from the next new chapter (chapter 22) and still understand what was going on. The story will get to the same point, it will just take a new path getting their. As I'm sure I mentioned in the new chapter 1 I will attempt to note the major changes at the end of each chapter for convenience sake.

Thanks again everyone and you do have my apologies if you wanted to know what happens next.

Regards

Tom


	2. Dragons and New Arrivals

Chapter 1: Dragons and New Arrivals

Chapter 1: Dragons and New Arrivals

The hallways had warmed nicely thanks to the long days of sunshine. In fact, the weather had been so nice that it was surprising anyone would be inside at all instead of out in the fresh air. But as with all things of importance, the weather made little difference to their occurrence and goings on. So it was with great begrudging thoughts that this person walked around the large empty building. They would have much rather been walking amongst the shops in the nearby town, or exploring the dark and foreboding forest not 500 metres away. Even just grabbing a good book and sleeping under the enormous beech tree seemed highly tempting compared to the person's current task. But still the person worked on seemingly tireless but grumpy still at the complexity of their task.  
Almost two hours later the person rocked back on their heels and sighed with satisfaction as their task was finally complete. Even as the mysterious person stepped out into the light though, their features were hidden beneath a hooded robe that covered them from head to foot. Other that that the person appeared to be male, nothing more could be perceived except for what sounded like the clanking of a sword against glass.

Harry could have sworn he could hear someone walking on the roof of the train as he rode the express to Hogwarts. But he hardly felt like expressing himself to the others in the cabin. What with Ron and Hermione on prefect duties, the only people he had for company were Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley. Not that there was anything... majorly wrong with these people. Ginny could in fact be very good company, so perhaps it was just his own misery that prevented him from enjoying his situation? Maybe he was just bored and wanted someone to be walking on the roof so he could see some action? A distraction from the guilt he still felt at having been able to do nothing. He let out a an exasperated sigh and resigned himself to counting the sequined buttons on his chair.

"What's that tapping? It sounds like someone's walking on the roof." Ginny said curiously. Harry quickly forgot about the buttons and stared openly at the young Weasley girl.

"You mean... you hear it too!?" Harry exclaimed. Ginny nodded warily and Harry got up, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked suddenly. Harry froze and considered telling her the truth...

"For a walk." He lied as he set off purposefully down the corridor before he could be questioned further. He thought he heard Neville call after him but ignored it.  
He looked up at the roof curiously, willing it to tap again and give him a sign he was on the right track.

"What's the matter Potter, finally lost it have you?" Harry turned on his heel and groaned inwardly when he recognised Draco Malfoy. His hair was immaculately combed as always, and his robes brand new. But this time they looked… somehow less opulent than before. Almost as if they had seen some harsh times despite their being so new. Also the conspicuous absence of Crabbe and Goyle made Harry wonder just what had happened to Malfoy over the summer. Only briefly though.

"Piss off Malfoy." He muttered as he turned away again.

"I'd watch your tongue if I were you Potter." Malfoy retorted smugly as he waved his prefect badge at Harry. Harry growled but held his tongue, knowing all to well what the consequences could be.

"Hey Harry, what's up?" Ron asked as he and Hermione approached from behind.

"Nothing, just having a cha..." Malfoy never got to finish though as the train suddenly came to a jerking stop, throwing all four of them and by the sound of it, everyone else in the train to the floor.

"What in the name of..." Hermione muttered as she dragged herself to her feet. Her shoulder cracked painfully and she rubbed the joint as she stood up. Not surprisingly doors were opening everywhere and confused faces were peering out.

"Come on Ron." Hermione called as she set off down the hallway. Harry figured it must be part of their prefect duty or something. Or maybe she was just being nosey as always. Such a nosey girl.

Harry considered following them and the now moving Malfoy but decided instead to investigate why they had stopped. Could it have been to do with the tapping on the roof? He walked over to one of the doors, which to his surprise opened with ease when he turned the handle. He jumped down onto the gravel outside and crunched his way towards the front of the train. He moved with an air of caution though, with his recent string of misadventures and all he was slowly becoming more concerned for his own safety. But as he neared the engine of the train, he saw something he definitely hadn't been expecting. In the middle of the tracks sat a very large green dragon. Well... it was large when compared with the train engine, but Harry really had no idea how big dragons got. It looked slightly miffed though, which couldn't possibly be a good thing. It growled deeply as the driver of the train approached it, causing the man to step back again quickly.

"What is the meaning of this hold up?" Professor McGonagall demanded as she strode up to the two men. Harry was surprised to see her; he had never known her to ride the Hogwart's Express.

"Dragon." The driver replied in a long drawl. Harry almost felt like falling asleep his voice was so flat and boring. It was like listening to old Binns in history.

"My goodness gracious." Professor McGonagall gasped, as she seemed to notice the dragon for the first time.

"Well how do you intend to move it?" She demanded.

"We don't." The driver replied.

"You don't?' McGonagall replied slightly shocked.

"We wait." The driver said.

"But dragons can sleep for hundreds of years!" Harry exclaimed, remembering a book Hermione had read part of to him at the time of the Triwizard cup.

"Potter? What on earth are you doing out here!?" McGonagall cried. Harry wished he'd just kept his mouth shut and was about to make a lame excuse about being concerned for everyone's safety when all of a sudden the dragon seemed to take offence to all the yelling and sat up, roaring as it did. All present took an involuntary step backwards at the fearsome sight.

"Oh boy." The driver said in his same drawling tone.

Suddenly the sound of metal clanging filled the air and Harry turned in time to se a man wearing full body brown robes and a hood jump off the train engine and land on the ground in front of the dragon. Harry looked at him long and hard but his face was shrouded in shadow.

"What in the name of..." Professor McGonagall wondered aloud, soundly scarily similar to Hermione, as the dragon roared again. Instead of flinching like the others, the man in the robes calmly reached into one of his sleeves and pulled out a small, pink glass bottle.

"You have been a very bad dragon." The man said almost happily as he pulled the cork off the bottle. Amazingly the dragon roared one last time before it stretched out of shape and appeared to be sucked into the bottle. The man then replaced it in his sleeve and bowed to the driver and McGonagall before disappearing with a loud crack.

"Dragon Capture Bottle." McGonagall muttered, shaking her head.

"Dragon what?" Harry asked. Professor McGonagall seemed to suddenly regain her composure though and she rounded on him with her trademark, knee-buckling glare already in place.

"Mr. Potter what on earth are you doing off the train!" She demanded.

"I... well... the doors just opened when I turned the handle." Harry stammered.

"Well funnily enough Potter when you turn the handle a door does generally open." McGonagall replied in her dullest tone. Harry looked at his feet sheepishly and tried to think of another excuse. He was saved when the train suddenly let out another long vent of steam and whistled loudly.

"Just get back on the train Potter, I'll speak to you at school." McGonagall sighed as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Yes Professor." Harry replied glumly. But as he walked back to the train door he had exited from, he could have sworn he saw Professor McGonagall look worried.

Back inside their compartment, Harry listened half-heartedly to Ron and Hermione recount what they had had to do after the train had stopped.

"... people were just not paying attention to us at all." Hermione complained.

"Probably wanted to get a better look at the dragon." Harry said with a smile. Ron's eyes went wide.

"The what?" He asked, flabbergasted.

"You mean no one told you why the train stopped?" Harry said, slightly surprised.

"McGonagall said the rails had been damaged." Hermione replied. Harry shook his head.

"There was a dragon sitting on the tracks." He said plainly. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and even Luna all looked at him funny.

"A... a full blown dragon?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

"Big, green and fangs." He replied.

"But how the heck did they move that? Surely not even McGonagall could move a dragon?" Ginny asked.

"She didn't, it was the man who'd been walking on the roof." Harry replied.

"The what?" Ron asked.

"I knew I wasn't hearing things!" Ginny exclaimed gleefully.

"A man... on the roof?" Hermione said, as if trying to get the facts straight. Harry nodded again, becoming slightly annoyed. What was wrong with them? But then he went over it in his head and realised what he was saying.

"He was wearing a brown hooded robe and his face was all concealed. He kinda looked like a monk, only he was sorta young looking and athletic." Harry tried to explain.

"And he just pulled out a little pink bottle that McGonagall called a dragon capture bottle and poof, no more dragon." Harry finished by clapping his hands together. Hermione looked thoughtfully for a moment.

"Professor McGonagall definitely called it a Dragon Capture Bottle?" She asked.

"Yeah... why?" Harry asked.

"Well, it's just that those bottles are really rare. And I mean rare Harry, no one knows how to make them anymore." She explained.

"Well how did this guy get one?" Ron asked.

"Don't you remember 'Magical Artifacts and who Keep them'?" Hermione asked, hands on hips. Ron and Harry looked blank.

"Rumour has it you can only get one by joining a secret movement who have pledged to work together to protect dragons and encourage their breeding." Luna said matter-of-factly. Ron sniggered.

"Pretty much." Hermione said. Ron stopped sniggering.

The train gave another long whistle, indicating they had finally reached Hogsmeade station. It was slightly later than usual thanks to dragon related delays and Harry could hear more than a few disgruntled comments about the day's events. The topic of interest changed when he walked past though, suddenly conversations turned to whispers and Harry felt an all too familiar anger building inside him. He squashed it down with some effort and set off for the carriages standing in the distance. With Ron and Hermione once again off doing prefect duties, Harry and Ginny made their way up to the closest carriage not already occupied. Something nagged at the edge of Harry's awareness as he made his way to the carriage and then, like a sinking blow to his stomach, it hit him. There was no booming voice calling 'First years over 'ere!'. Hagrid was missing! A quick glance around confirmed the absence of the half giant.

"First years, will you little mites just come over here already." Someone called.

Harry looked in the direction but couldn't see who it was over the crowds. It was okay though, maybe Hagrid just wasn't back from whatever mission it was Dumbledore had sent him on. That would be it. Before he knew it Harry suddenly found himself face to face with a creature that looked like a horse... but wasn't. It had green scales and folded wings on it's back! Not to mention the fangs in its mouth. Harry still found it hard to look at a Thestral without feeling a little afraid. He knew they were quite gentle really and posed no threat to the students, but still that didn't stop him staring at them in awe. It hadn't been so long ago that he had still been innocent enough not to be able to see them.

"Hey Harry, thanks for waiting." Ron said happily as he idled up behind Harry. He was out of breath but was smiling all the same.

"Ron, can you see them?" Harry asked carefully. Ron raised an eyebrow for a moment but then realized where Harry was motioning with his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, I can see them. Another part of You-know-who's legacy right?" He added.

Harry nodded his agreement as the two best friends clambered into a carriage with Hermione and began their journey to the castle.

"You know, I overheard McGonagall mention new teachers this year." Ron said after a long while of silence. Harry's head snapped around so fast he felt his neck crick.

"New teachers?" He spat out nervously.

"Well that was obvious, we do after all need a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Hermione added, nodding.

"Yeah, but the way she said it made it sound like more than one..." Ron muttered.

"What did she say exactly?" Harry demanded, his mind now presenting frightening scenarios one after the other. What if Hagrid wasn't away on a mission? What if he was hurt… or worse… after all Sirius had been…

"I dunno," Ron said slightly taken aback, "I think it was like '-I can still remember when they were students of mine-' I guess."

"Former students?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Seems so. But then again every wizard in England would have been to Hogwarts right?." Harry replied in his best calm, collected voice. His mind raced though, had McGonagall taught the man he'd heard calling out?

"So, what's so bad about a few new teachers?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Hagrid." Harry said forcefully.

"You don't think..." Ron began.

"Dumbledore would never replace Hagrid!" Ginny cried.

"Maybe it wasn't by choice." Hermione said, folding her arms across herself defensively as she did. The temperature in the carriage lowered ten degrees as she was fixed with three worried stares. She shivered under the pressure.

"I won't believe it." Harry said as he broke away from his stare at Hermione. "Not Hagrid, he's just so… so tough and… no, I'm sure he's fine."

"But what about the man in the red coat?" Ron asked.

"Who?" Harry demanded, thinking back to the man who'd been calling out.

"He was with the first years." Hermione finished.

"Bloody wonderful..." Harry muttered.

"Why would they replace so many teachers though? Surely they can't all have resigned?" Neville asked.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all shared knowing glances as one particular order came to mind. Had there been deaths that they hadn't been told about? Or maybe Dumbledore had expanded the Order and sent his most trusted friends, his fellow educators, out on missions?

"I doubt they would have resigned, maybe they just have things with their families to deal with?" Hermione suggested.

Harry supposed it was a reasonable story and Neville seemed to buy into it. As he locked eyes with Ginny however Harry saw an intensity he wasn't used to. Suddenly what they were all talking about seemed very far away, the only two things in the whole world were himself and Ginny staring at him. What was she trying to tell him by looking at him like that? When he couldn't handle it anymore he broke the staring contest and looked out the window of the carriage. Hogwarts rose almost ominously in the distance representing another year of challenges to over come. Harry sighed and felt tired, having not even begun the year he felt like he was dealing with all he could handle already.

He had not thought about Sirius properly for several hours now and felt a little guilty. He had no desire to move on just yet, especially with the memory being so clear and his own knowledge as to whose fault Sirius' death was so firmly entrenched in his mind,

_A/N:_

_Well not much has changed for the first chapter, the biggest difference between this one and the old one being Hermione's lines. _

_Two things really, changed the dragon capture bottle explanation and changed her line about Hagrid. Looking back on it I really did hate her line about Hagrid, it was so OOC and I just never picked up on it._

_Hope you're enjoying this new version and don't forget that if you had already read the fic up to chapter twenty its quite possible to just read from then. The plot will reach that same point, it'll just take a slightly different path getting their. I'll try to make sure I highlight the key differences in these authors notes._


	3. A Game of Footsies

Chapter 2: A game of Footsies

Chapter 2: A game of Footsies

The rest of the journey in the carriage passed in a thick and heavy silence. It hung all around them like a veil and didn't lift until at last they got off the carriage and walked to the grand front doors of Hogwarts. The entranceway was open to the night, and inside hundreds of students were laughing and talking loudly about what they'd done on the holidays. A pack of girls off to one side squealed when they saw Ginny and she immediately ran over to them. Five girls all jumped over to Ginny and hugged her at once, which was quite the sight.  
Luna then walked off in her usual trance like state and Neville became distracted by the sound of his plant whimpering, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione to sit down.  
There was no time for a private conversation though because as soon as they had sat themselves down teachers began ushering students to their seats. And no sooner had that task been completed when McGonagall strode into the great hall leading a row of nervous looking first years and carrying the sorting hat and its stool.  
As the first years lined up in front of the staff table, Harry wondered if he had ever been that small or for that matter, looked that nervous. However, he did sympathize with the children; he was fast learning what it was like to have people talk about you behind your back.  
As the sorting hat was placed on its stool and McGonagall took out her clipboard, a silence so complete fell over the great hall that you could have heard a house elf sneeze. Then without warning the sorting hat began to speak in a strong loud voice.

'Back in times when the hat was young  
And the sins of old had yet be done  
There were friends of four who lived as one,  
None had magic performed before  
To the standards of Slytherin, Ravenclaw  
And least not Hufflepuff and Gryffindor  
So these four who thought so long and deep  
Endowed the world with a gift to keep  
"We'll teach what we know!" But the task was steep  
For despite being united by a common goal  
There friendship would waver like flame on coal

Deep seated rivalry did take its toll,  
For even in this a group most tight  
There will always be those who might  
Bring another agenda alive  
I advise you my friends  
The houses four must fear the news of the knights five.'

As the hat fell silent a mountain of applause replaced its voice.

"Certainly out performed itself this time hasn't it." Ron said as he clapped along with everyone else. Harry nodded to him; it was true that the sorting hat usually stuck to defining the qualities desired by the four houses and telling about its role as the decider. But this year, it seemed it was giving a warning.

"It sounded like it was trying to tell us something?" Hermione said, voicing Harry's thoughts.

"Oh the hat has said this kind of thing before." Nearly Headless Nick said, leaning through Ron who shuddered. Despite being corporeal, being passed through by a ghost still left and odd, cold feeling in one's stomach.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as she and Harry leaned in closer.

"Oh the hat sees it as its duty to inform the school and the students of any problems it foresees." Nick said casually.

"How does it foresee problems?" Harry asked.

"Well it may have the power to see the future, I'm not sure. Of course it does live in Dumbledore's office, so it may pick things up from in there." Nick replied thoughtfully.

"So it could be…" Ron never got to finish though as McGonagall called out Zellest, Rose and the sorting was complete. One final round of applause erupted as McGonagall picked up the hat and stool and carried both away. The applause ceased as Dumbledore stood up.

"To our new friends, welcome, to our old hats, welcome back. There is a time for speeches and now is not it, dig in." There was some laughter followed by light applause as everyone turned to the food now present before them. Dumbledore too threw his beard over his shoulder as he sat down and began to enjoy his meal. Harry found a small amount of joy in the fact that the headmaster was back in his rightful place.

"Sowit coobee tewinus was gonna hapwin." Ron said through a mouthful of lamb chop. Hermione and Nearly Headless Nick looked at him clearly repulsed.

"What?" Harry asked, more used to his friend's behaviour. Ron swallowed hard and took in a deep breath before going on.

"So it could be telling us what's gonna happen?" Ron asked.

"Maybe." Nick replied mysteriously before floating off towards the Ravenclaw table.

"I can't see Snape." Hermione said suddenly. Harry looked at her funny before following her gaze up to the staff table. Sure enough Snape was nowhere to be seen.

"What the…" Harry mumbled. It was most unusual for a staff member to miss the opening feast.

"Trelawney, Flitwick, Hagrid, I can't see any of them!' She said, her voice rising. Suddenly something in Harry's mind clicked and he glanced over at the four young men who sat to one end of the table.

"The new teachers." Harry said despondently.

"But why?" Hermione cried as she too stared at the staff table despondently.

"Maybe Trelawney being gone isn't such a bad thing, but Flitwick and Snape really knew their stuff."

"What about Hagrid?" Ron asked.

"Hagrid will be back!" Harry and Hermione said firmly.

All three spent the next few minutes in a contemplative silence. Harry felt that even at Hogwarts it seemed as if his world was destined to be ripped out from under him. As if it wasn't bad enough to have his Godfather ripped from his life so suddenly now the school he loved was being turned on its head with changes. He jumped though when he felt the edge of someone's shoe rub against his shin. He looked up from his extra large helping of steak and kidney pie and locked eyes with Hermione. She just smiled innocently and the rubbing on his shin came again. Harry tried to look like he was eating as he engaged in a battle of feet under the Gryffindor table. Hermione kept pinning his foot down and he'd weasel out before pinning her down. Harry just had her down when Dumbledore rose again and the game ended, leaving Harry wondering why it had ever started.

"Friends, I hope you have enjoyed your first meal back at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said with a smile. There was much cheering and the sound of butter beer glasses being knocked together.

"But if you please, I need to talk to you about a more serious topic." Everyone listened attentively, eager to hear what Dumbledore had to say.

"This year our world is almost guaranteed to fall onto hard times. However I give you my solemn word that as long as you are within these walls you shall be safe. I know I speak for all of the staff when I promise you that we would lay down our own lives before allowing any harm to come to our students. So please, be mindful of the dangers approaching but do not let them master you." The old headmaster said, his voice strong but not as confident as it had once been.

"Also, as I'm sure you've all noticed by now, there are more new faces among us than just our first year students. Sitting to my right are four young men whom I have employed to teach at Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore paused then and allowed the news to sink in. People were looking at each other with very confused faces, and someone gave a stifled cry. Dumbledore seemed unfazed though. Harry found it slightly odd that the headmaster seemed so calm about their being four new teachers among his staff but at the same time it was reassuring. After all, if Dumbledore wasn't worried then the odds of all their teachers being alive and well were improving.

"Let me start by saying that the teachers not here tonight have by no means left the school permanently. For various reasons each of them is unavailable to teach for some of the year, the details of which were given in the strictest confidence. And also let me assure you that their replacements are just as skilled and capable as they were in their disciplines." Dumbledore said as his hand swept across to his right.

"If I may introduce you to firstly, Professor Bell who will be assisting us by taking over care of magical creatures classes and Professor Snape's duties in Slytherin house." The man closest to Dumbledore stood and bowed politely. He wore a pair of black pressed pants and a white v-neck shirt with a red trench coat over the top. It seemed to reflect the light though, almost as if it were made of scales. He looked to be about thirty years old. As he sat down Dumbledore continued.

"Next, may I introduce Professor Philips who will be taking over Professor Flitwick's charms classes and of course overseeing the well-being of the Ravenclaws among us." The man who stood up was slightly shorter than the first and had brown skin. He looked to be slightly older than Professor Bell, possibly in his forties. He wore glasses and a long black set of robes that all but covered what looked to be a sports tracksuit underneath. Harry shook his head, wondering how someone could have so little fashion sense. Professor Philips also bowed politely before sitting down again.

"Thirdly, Professor Noble, who will be taking you for potions this year." A man who was by far the tallest one yet stood. He had a large frame but did not seem overweight and wore a pair of navy blue pants and a red parker. He did not bow but instead cocked his head to the side and smiled before sitting down.

"And finally, Professor Dolan. All going well he will be taking over from Professor Trelawney and Firenze in divination." A very tall and slim man stood and stared out at everyone. He too wore blue jeans and a parker, but his was a motley grey. He didn't bow either; in fact he didn't do anything besides sit back down and stare off into space.

"Please make them feel welcome." Dumbledore concluded, raising his hands. The school applauded politely before Dumbledore held up his hands again for silence.

"And one more thing on the subject of new teachers, I am sure you are aware that as of last year we were at a loss to find a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am happy to say we have filled the position but sadly the teacher could not be with us tonight. I am confident though that they will introduce themselves as you take your classes. Now, on other matters…" Harry stopped listening at that point and chose instead to dwell on the fact that his life was indeed being up heaved. Didn't he have enough to deal with? Didn't the rest of the world understand that Harry Potter needed a little stability in his life? He just wanted to be able to grieve for his Godfather without having to worry about Voldemort or anything else. Why was that so hard? Why was he engaged in yet another foot war with Hermione? He glanced over at his long time friend as she looked attentively at Dumbledore. It occurred to him that she was the ideal prefect, setting such a good example. He snorted lightly though when she kicked him hard under the table after he pinned her foot a little too eagerly and obviously hurt her. But then everyone began to clap and Harry clapped along with them.

It wasn't until he, Ron and Hermione were on their way to the common room that Harry could finally voice what he was feeling.

"Don't you think this is all a bit weird?" He asked spontaneously. Ron and Hermione stopped and looked at him.

"I'll say, some weird power finally heard our prayers and got rid of not only Snape but Trelawney as well." Ron said gleefully. Harry shuddered at how simple his friend seemed sometimes.

"I believe he is referring to a more serious topic, Ronald?" Hermione interjected.  
Harry nodded.

"Don't tell me you consider four new teachers normal! What if it's got something to do with the Order? What if people are hurt or worse?" Harry exclaimed.

"No, of course not." Ron said, casting around a quick glance. No one seemed to be paying much heed to them though.

"But maybe you should just keep your voice down a bit?"

"Keep my voice down!" Harry said, the anger rising in him.

"Ron's right Harry, this is hardly the place." Hermione added as she took hold of Harry's hand that had balled into a fist and half pulled him along with her. Harry resigned himself to being led towards the common room.

"How old do you reckon those new teachers were?" Ron asked out of the blue.

"Not sure, I tend to believe you can't tell someone's age by their looks." Hermione replied, turning her nose up ever so slightly. Harry decided then that she had quite a cute nose.

"Oh come on Hermione, those two guys on the end hardly looked older than us!" Ron protested. Hermione didn't even break stride though.

"They wouldn't let them teach if they weren't old enough." She said curtly.

"Well how old do you have to be to be a teacher?" Ron challenged.

"Well, you have to have done a three year course…" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Well, still…" Ron said in a huff.

"Will you two give it a rest?" Harry moaned as they reached the common room. At that point Harry realized he didn't know the new password yet.

"Mimblus Mimbletonia." Ron said. Harry was suddenly reminded of Neville's plant and how stupid it was. His mind came to a grinding halt though as they entered the common room. Instantly he felt a hundred glances go his way and more than a few sneers. It made him feel sick to his stomach. But he'd been expecting this and should have been ready to cope with it. He had been preparing himself ever since he had realised what had happened. He had after all been vindicated as the harbinger of doom, the one who had predicted the return of the famous Dark Lord. And to make matters worse he had been vilified for his role at the ministry incident, though taking the blame for the losses suffered was fine with him. Not to mention the articles that the daily prophet had been running all summer.

"Actually, I might just go to bed." Harry mumbled as he slunk off towards the boys staircase.

"But I thought…" Ron began.

"Yeah, me too." Hermione said as she stomped down hard on Ron's foot. He yelped slightly before catching on.

"Oh, right then." He said as he followed Harry up the long staircase to their dorm. Harry cringed when they entered and Seamus and Dean were already inside. He had been hoping to avoid any contact with people, at least until tomorrow morning. He tried to remain invisible as he changed for bed but he knew they were both looking at him.

"I won't hold it against you if you don't wanna associate with me anymore. People close to me to generally end up in danger." Harry said as he got into bed.

"Harry… it eren't that we deren't wanna be yer friends, it's jerst that…" Seamus said softly.

"Forget it." Harry mumbled into his pillow. He rolled over and stared out the window beyond Neville's bed, silently hoping tomorrow would be better.

Things weren't any better though as Ron and Harry made their way down for breakfast. Again Harry was the topic of hundreds of sideways glances as he made his way across the great hall.

"Hey Harry." A familiar voice called. He turned around and clasped eyes on Ginny who had made her way from the other end of the table.

"Uh, hey Ginny." He managed. Why was she looking at him like that?

"How are you doing?" She asked cautiously.

"Not all bad I guess." Harry replied, trying to think of what else to say.

"I see. Well at least now that you're back to school things can get better right?" She said. Harry nodded dumbly, completely unsure as to how to reply to such a question.

"I suppose." He mumbled.

"Sometimes your positive outlook blinds me Harry." Ginny said sarcastically. It wasn't meant to be hurtful though and Harry knew it, she was trying in her own way to cheer him up and he was thankful for it deep down. Just on the surface he wished she would either walk away or tell him she knew a spell to make things better. She did neither however and instead walked back to her seat with her friends. Harry couldn't help but notice that she looked more appealing from behind than he remembered as her hips swayed when she walked.

He blinked once, twice to clear the thoughts and then continued on to the Gryffindor table where he sat down in between Hermione and Ron.

"Have a nice little chat did you?" Ron asked with a sneer. Harry just nodded dumbly and stared at his empty plate.

"We get our new timetables today." Hermione said as she folded away her Daily Prophet and began to butter toast, which she promptly placed on Harry's plate.

"Now you can eat it or hide your face in it but I won't have you sulking all day." She said in a strict voice. Harry sighed and bit into his food. He wasn't sulking; he was just upset that no one would let him be miserable when he wanted to be. 'And what was so good about new timetables anyway.' He wondered as he felt something rub against his leg.

Once again I will attempt to outline some of the changes made to this chapter.

Firstly, Dumbledore's speech has changed. He is now more in line with what I think he should sound like given the current situation and he gives a more plausible explanation for the appearance of four new faces at the staff table.

Less critical to the plot but still a change, the sorting hat song has been extended. I noticed that my pattern (which I'm sure is horrendous to read) did not hold true for one rhyming set so I updated that and tweaked some of the words.

Other than that and a few cosmetic 'improvements' this chapter is mostly the same. Expect to hear about more radical changes in chapters to come.


End file.
